Side Story : Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima : Momoi Satsuki
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Momoi Satsuki, 17 tahun, galau dan memutuskan untuk konsultasi ke sebuah situs yang sedang ngehits, Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima. Side story : Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima by SUICCHON! RnR, please!


Momoi gundah. Momoi galau. Momoi baper sepuluh kali pangkat duapuluh tiga.

Sebagai teman yang baik, Aida Riko, yang dadanya rata seperti papan triplek yang menjadi sekat antara kantin kos-kosan dan tempat keramat, sebut saja ruang tamu ibu kos, bertanya.

"Kenapa, Momoi- _san_?"

Dengan wajah nelangsa minta dicipok, Momoi memeluk leher iblis, eh, gadis berambut coklat itu dan curcol dengan segera.

"Huueeee... A-aku ditolak, Riko- _channn_!"

Riko menutup sebelah kupingnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Gadis bohay begini ditolak? Ada apa gerangan dengan mata pria yang menolaknya itu? Minus 9? Silindris 8.5? Plus 8? Atau ketiganya?

"Aku harus gimana, Riko- _chan_? Pedih, nih! Pedih!"

Momoi memukul-mukul dadanya, membuat Riko keki kuadrat.

"Coba konsultasi ke Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima," saran Riko sambil menepuk bahu teman satu kosnya itu. "Hasil konsultasinya lumayan, tuh. Aku ke toilet dulu, ya~"

Riko pergi meninggalkan Momoi dan berlari ke toilet di lantai dasar.

Momoi mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan netbook pink noraknya dan modem Huawei koneksi ngadat minta digorok tercintanya. Setelah dipastikan bahwa netbooknya sudah terhubung dengan internet, Momoi mengetik situs yang dimaksud Riko dan mengklik situs tersebut dengan cepat sebelum internet berubah koneksi dari 2.5 G ke GPRS, berkonspirasi dengan provider setempat agar Momoi gundah-gulana, galau-baper selamanya.

Di sebuah kolom yang dijadikan tempat untuk mengajukan pertanyaan untuk dikonsultasikan kepada dokter yang sedang ngehype melebihi _gijinka_ Internet Positif dan teman-teman, Momoi mengetik,

'Kenapa sih cowo kalau nggak kurang ajar ya maho? Gimana mau dapat pacar kalau begini terus? Sekali naksir, lakinya imbisil.

Momoppai, 17 tahun - Kamar Kos.'

.

.

.

 **"Side Story : Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima : Momoi Satsuki"**

 **By : Yagitarou Arisa**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima (c) SUICCHON**

 **Warning : I swear, I don't get any commercial profit from this fiction. Ah, mungkin nggak selucu fanfiksi utamanya /bow/**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan tanpa alasan Momoi mengirim pertanyaan seperti itu. Momoi benar-benar serius dengan pertanyaannya.

Bagi Momoi, laki-laki dunia ini hanya dua jenis. Satu brengsek yang lainnya homo. Laki-laki kalau nggak brengsek, ya homo. Entah darimana Momoi menganut paham semacamnya ini, tapi pengalaman cintalah yang membuatnya begini.

Coba hitung berapa kali dia jatuh cinta? Berkali-kali. Macam orang bodoh Momoi dibuat cinta, jatuh berkali-kali di lubang yang sama. Lubang yang dikenalnya sebagai cinta.

Coba tebak siapa orang yang terakhir yang dikejarnya.

 _Osanananjimi_ nya.

Sahabat dari zaman orok.

Bocah dekil yang membuat Momoi takut kodok.

Pemuda remang dengan otak kotor.

Laki-laki yang dengan pikiran jorok.

Tukang koleksi majalah porno.

Aomine Daiki.

Katakanlah, Momoi bodoh karena menganut teori sahabat jadi cinta. Katakanlah, Momoi rabun karena menyukai laki-laki setaraf Aomine yang tingkat ketidakpekaannya di luar nalar manusia. Katakanlah, Momoi idiot karena terus memberi kode kepada makhluk yang tidak peka.

Tetapi, kenyataannya salah.

Aomine bukannya tidak peka. Aomine bukannya bodoh. Aomine memang lain ternyata.

Dia menyukai laki-laki.

Pedih. Bak diiris sembilu, Momoi melolong perih saat mendengar klarifikasi kabar burung tersebut.

"Maaf, aku suka Kagami, Satsuki."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Daiki saat mengklarifikasi kabar burung tersebut sudah hampir 8 jam terngiang di kepala Satsuki.

Sudah susah payah menyatakan cinta, sudah susah payah menjadi gadis manis untuk Daiki beberapa bulan terakhir, setelah menyatakan cinta, Momoi mendapat jawaban yang membuat Momoi ingin bunuh diri. Daiki tanpa wajah bersalah sedikit pun sambil mengorek telinganya dengan kikuk, Daiki menyatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukai si harimau Seirin dibanding dirinya.

Pedih.

Hayati nggak kuat. Bunuh Hayati di rawa-rawa.

Satsuki menutup netbook dan meluncur ke kantin bersama benda tersebut untuk sepiring bakwan karena dia sudah kelaparan akibat memikirkan fakta bahwa Daiki sudah belok dari kodratnya.

Tak apa. Masih banyak laki-laki lain. Ini cuma masalah waktu. Momoi akan _move_ _on_ cepat atau lambat.

Catat. **Cepat** atau **lambat**.

Setelah sepiring bakwan dan beberapa bungkus saus dan segenggam cabai rawit di piring, Momoi duduk dan kembali membuka netbooknya.

Tak lama setelah booting yang memakan waktu yang setara dengan waktu Momoi menghabiskan dua buah bakwan dan sepuluh cabai rawit, sebuah balon dari sudut layarnya muncul.

Konsultasinya dijawab. Dengan semangat menggebu, Momoi membaca hasil konsultasinya.

 _'Dear Adik Momo...'_

Begitulah pembukaan dari balasan Dokter Midorima.

'... _Pertanyaan saya adalah apakah Adik Momo hanya bisa mengklasfikasi spesies pria menjadi dua golongan itu saja?_

 _Perlu Adik ketahui. Di luar sana ada golongan yang makan Beng-Beng dingin dan makan langsung...'_

Kening Momoi berkerut. Apa hubungannya pria dan teknik makan Beng-Beng? Tidak tahu.

Momoi men _scroll_ layar dengan _touchpad_ ngadatnya dan membaca kalau di dunia ini nggak cuma ada Beng-Beng. Masih ada Top keluaran dari Delfi dan Snickers karena memiliki konsep serupa namun beda merk pada intinya..

 _Scroll_ lagi. Kini Dokter Midorima menyamakan gender pria dengan Indomie. Setiap pria beda-beda rasanya. Ada rasa ayam bawang, kaldu ayam, kari spesial, soto spesial, goreng, sambal goreng, bahkan rasa sate dan ayam kremess. Ada yang gurih tutur katanya bak kaldu ayam, ada pedas seperti sambal goreng, ada yang manis bak kecap dalam mie goreng. Dokter Midorima mengaku jika ia rasa soto spesial.

Apa hubungannya coba? Momoi lebih suka Supermi rasa sup buntut!

Momoi belum paham, sebetulnya. Momoi mulai berpikir keras, mencari relasi gaib antara pria dan Indomie atau Mie Sedaap, atau Supermi.

 _"... Ibarat tangan remaja dan ponsel android, atau tangan lelaki dengan sabun mandi, atau juga seorang fujo dengan fantasi homo. Tidak bisa dipisahkan. Saling membutuhkan dan saling berkaitan membentuk simpul sehidup semati..."_

Ngaco. Sama sekali nggak koheren dengan pertanyaannya. Bakwan Momoi sudah dingin dan kepala Momoi sudah berasap.

Tapi sebagai apreasiasi Momoi terus membaca...

... dan sejumlah kalimat yang selanjutnya diajukan sang dokter pun mengetuk pintu hati Momoi.

 _'Siapa yang ada ada untuk Adik Momo, bahkan ketika akhir belum datang akhir bulan?_

 _Siapa yang ikhlas menemani Adik Momo tanpa pamrih ketika Adik Momo sedang butuh sandaran?_

 _Siapa yang bisa Adik Momo andalkan setiap saat?_

 _Jawabannya semangkuk mie dan seorang lelaki...'_

Momoi terenyuh. Dokter Midorima benar.

Saat akhir bulan belum datang dan keuangan Momoi sudah sekarat, Momoi akan ditemani semangkuk mie untuk mengatasi wabah kelaparan di perutnya. Momoi juga akan ditemani, atau lebih tepatnya, menempel pada Daiki yang selalu punya stok makanan di kos-kosannya atau pergi ke rumah Sakurai yang makanannya bak restoran bintang lima. Sakurai juga laki-laki, ngomong-ngomong.

Dokter Midorima benar. Saat Momoi gundah gulana, butuh sandaran, hanya semangkuk mie Supermi rasa sup buntut yang baru turun dari panci yang bisa menemaninya di dalam kos-kosan. Dia tahu jika berhala-berhala dari fandom pedang-pedangan tidak cukup menghibur. Dan laki-laki, sebut saja Daiki, adalah satu-satunya sarana curhat colongannya. Daiki nggak pernah kabur ketika Momoi hendak curhat yang bila diketik panjangnya akan menyerupai makalah kimia yang sedang dikerjakan penulis fanfiksi gila ini.

Dokter Midorima lagi-lagi benar. Satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan Momoi dalam menghadapi wabah kelaparan saat krisis bulanan lagi-lagi adalah sekardus mie instan dan Aomine atau Sakurai (Sakurai itu laki-laki, sumpah.).

Ya, mie instan dan laki-laki sama. Selalu ada untuk Momoi saat ia butuh. Jadi, kenapa selama ini pemikiran Momoi begitu sempit sampai-sampai dia mengklasifikasikan laki-laki dalam dua jenis saja?

Momoi lanjut membaca sambil senyum bahagia. Tapi kebahagian itu lenyap saat membaca paragraf terakhir yang lagi-lagi tiba-tiba nggak nyambung.

 _'..._ _ijinkan saya sekali lagi saja menyarankan Abang Nagabonar sebagai calon pacar idaman._

 _Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri._

 _Salam pendekar Indomie,_

 _Midorima Shintarou.'_

"Ya masa aku pacaran sama abang Nagabonar?! Siapa tuh?!" sungut Momoi keki kuadrat.

"Mungkin sosok lelaki rasa ayam bawang? Lelaki dan Indomie? Apa bedanya?"

"ANJRIT! TETSU-KUN! MUNCUL DARI MANA?!"

Dengan muka sedatar dada Riko, Kuroko mencomot satu bakwan di piring Satsuki sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Aku dari tadi di sini, ikutan baca hasil konsultasi Momoi-san di Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima yang lagi ngehits di dunia maya."

Kuroko mencomot bakwan lagi. Tingkah Kuroko membuat Momoi gemas. Momoi tersenyum. Beban di pundaknya tiba-tiba hilang. Dia bisa bernapas lega. Dia sudah tidak galau.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 17 tahun, anak laki-laki ibu kos, mantan cinta pertamanya. Orangnya datar, wajahnya datar, sering tidak dinotis siapa-siapa. Kuroko Tetsuya ini juga berteman dengan Daiki dan pacarnya, uhuk.

"Momoi-san, aku pamit, ya. Ada tugas sekolah. Makasih bakwannya," Kuroko membungkuk kecil sebelum pergi. "Sampai besok!"

"Sampai besok, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi membalas sambil tersenyum. Tanpa diduga, Kuroko tersenyum balas tersenyum padanya.

Wajah Satsuki merona bak kepiting rebus.

Momoi rasa, Momoi jatuh cinta lagi.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Yagi's Note :**

 **MBA SUI!~ SIDE STORY-NYA SUDAH JADI!~ MAKASIH YA UDAH NGIZININ SAYA BIKIN SIDE STORY LDKM /bow/**

 **Maafin saya karena mungkin ini nggak selucu cerita utamanya dan mungkin nggak begitu ngefeels. Tapi jujur, saya sangat menikmati pembuatan side story ini.**

 **... dan ya... saya mungkin harus buat disclaimer untuk setiap produk yang saya muncul di fanfiksi ini, saya males orz /plak/**

 **MOU ICHIDO, MAKASIH YAA MBA SUII!~ LAFYU SO MUCH! /peluk mba Sui/**

 **Last, tinggalkan jejak!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagitarou Arisa, out!**


End file.
